


s i l e n c e

by CosmicallyLyss



Series: Riverdale Poetry [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: LGBT Pride, Lowercase, Multi, Poetry, fangs cheryl toni and kevin are such amazing characters, lapslock on purpose, love them forever, national day of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: This year (2018), back in April was the National LGBT+ day of silence to raise awareness for all members of the lgbt+ community. I had participated in this movement, and had written a small little poem about it from the hearts of my four favorite LGBT+ Riverdale characters.





	s i l e n c e

_*kevin and fangs hold up a sign*_

**april 27, 2018. the day of silence supporting lgbt+ youth across the world.**

_*cheryl and toni hold up another sign*_

**we've kept our vow. and now, we break it together.**

\---

k: silence. the loudest cry.

t: our weapon and our defense against hate.

c: we hold our heads high and create thunder

f: from our deafening silence.

t & c: we are silent in memory for all we have lost

k & f: to prejudice, to hatred, to bigotry.

c, f, k, & t: we stand tall, wearing our colours with pride. refusing to go unnoticed after countless times.

c & k: we move mountains just as easily when our mouths are closed.

t & f: and our love is still just as strong.

c: we have endured so much pain,

f: pain and suffering,

t: the suffering seems endless,

k: an endless abyss.

c: we walk with black eyes,

f: scarred wrists,

t: bruised bodies,

k: and bruised souls.

c & t: but we heal, and we grow,

f & k: and we go through our own springtime where we come back stronger and renewed.

k, t, f, & c: we are just like everyone else. we laugh and we cry, we scream and we fight. and most of all, we love.

t & c: our silence brings awareness. it shows that we are here to stay,

f & k: and no matter what the world throws at us, they can't take our pride away.

c & t: it doesn't matter if a woman loves a woman, because they love just the same.

k & f: it doesn't matter if a man loves a man; we have no reason to feel shame.

k, c, f, & t: we have been silenced for the longest time, but we have turned it into faith, and we now call out with open arms and hearts and thrive in each other's strength.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this poem!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> ~ Much love, Lyss.


End file.
